


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-09

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [9]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-09

　　Mozart想，Salieri家的兩位大師真的是舉止相當得宜優雅的貓兒。

　　他們從不抖動耳尖，不會在受到驚嚇時炸開油亮滑順的黑毛，甚至鮮少甩動尾巴。  
　　就像他們一絲不苟的穿著，沉著冷豔的目光。

　　這樣不是很無趣嗎？明明是那麼好的兩個人。  
　　有著如豹般花紋的橘貓歪了歪頭，靈巧的粗尾輕輕掃過面頰。他正站在Salieri自宅的門口，對著迎來的僕從比了個噤聲的手勢，不顧其反對悄悄自側門繞進後花園中。

　　說是後花園其實有些過譽了，不過就是個經過打理的草皮和部分植株點綴過的花圃。  
　　Mozart知道那兒擺有幾張簡易的桌椅，供嗜甜的大師們享用下午茶，算算時間，也差不多了，或許他可以給他們一個驚喜，能收穫到兩雙瞪大的貓眼和豎起的耳朵則再好不過。

　　「嘿——」  
　　嬉鬧的笑語自花園邊傳來，Mozart困惑地停下來了腳步，一溜煙退到牆後，只露出半顆腦袋瓜偷窺。

　　「兄長，我想您的動作變慢啦。」

　　花園中，Antonio正大笑著數落Francesco，過長的瀏海因汗水服貼於額前。小Salieri沒有理會，只是逕自張開雙臂，以自己為中心原地旋轉，讓短毛黑尾悠然甩動於身後。

　　而被他呼喚的年長Salieri則正如一隻伺機狩獵的肉食動物，匍匐於地、甩著那蓬鬆的大長尾，在Antonio的尾巴晃過眼前時躍然撲上。

　　「等！痛痛痛——！」

　　顯然Francesco咬著了。鴛鴦雙瞳的緬因貓得意地站起身，嘴裡還叼著自家手足的尾巴尖。男人拍去身上的雜草和塵土，將戰利品把玩於手中。  
　　「嗯？是誰說動作變慢了？」

　　Antonio轉久有些頭暈了，腦袋一晃一晃地甩著垂下的貓耳，不悅地皺起眉頭。「小心眼。」短毛黑貓哼了口氣評道，在抽回尾巴後，用力撞入Francesco懷中。

　　「哇喔——」  
　　饒是後者再健壯，還是無法在一名成年男性的突然襲擊中穩住腳步。Francesco向後倒去，兩隻手攤在頰邊做投降狀，「好痛……」長毛貓痛苦地說，扶著自己的後腦勺，無辜地甩著尾巴。「Anto，你好像變胖——」  
　　「喵——」  
　　Antonio發出一聲低沉又帶著濃濃警示的長貓叫示意Francesco閉嘴。

　　許久未活動筋骨的兩人，在地上滾了幾圈很快便疲倦了。  
　　Antonio瞇起眼翻了個身，半個身子趴上Francesco的肚皮、半個身子壓過草皮，懶洋洋地將身子攤在午後的和煦陽光下曬。  
　　Francesco慵懶地打了個小小的哈欠，他撥開鬆散的馬尾，用手臂遮住了眼睛。

 

　　【後記】  
　　Mozart，對於已知世界的認知失調而陷入嚴重混亂。

　　【後記二】  
　　躲得了一時，躲不過一世。

　　「誰！」

　　這下Mozart總算是了卻了一樁心願，親眼見識到Francesco和Antonio炸開了毛、瞪圓雙眼的模樣。

　　「我的天……」小Salieri漲紅了臉，將面頰埋入雙手掌心中；年長的Salieri則焦躁地瘋狂拍打著的尾巴，用力瞪著眼前的不速之客瞧。


End file.
